


Because of war

by rogertaylorsbrian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, I WARNED, Infinity War spoilers, THESE ARE SPOILERS, Temporary Character Death, dont come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogertaylorsbrian/pseuds/rogertaylorsbrian
Summary: The events after Infinity War (not all of this is accurate to the movies)





	Because of war

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU GO AHEAD THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR  
> DONT SAY I HAVENT WARNED!!!!!

“I don’t feel so good Mr. Stark”

Tony felt his heart stop, after watching so many fade away in front of him, he desperately hoped the same wasn’t happening to Peter.

He turned around, only to stare at a stumbling Peter, and he knew that in a few seconds he was going to be gone too, along with everyone else he was up in space with.

But this was different, this was Peter, he’ll be fine, he has to be. Peter stumbled toward him and fell into his arms. Tony could feel Peter get lighter as he disappeared, he could feel his body start to disintegrate and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I’m sorry.” Peter sobbed as he faded away.

“I don’t want to go, please, I don’t want to go”

Tony tightened his grip on Peter, trying to hold him down, trying to save him.

“You did great kid, you did great, you’ll be okay.” Tony tried to reassure him.

“Please, don’t let me go, I don’t want to go.” Peter let out desperate sobs.

Tony felt his world shatter, he had been so wrapped up in this battle, he forgot that Peter was just a kid, but at this moment Peter seemed smaller than ever.

“I won’t let you go, kid, we’re going to go home and you’ll see Aunt May, and Ned, and even Happy, you know he misses you.”

He heard Peter let out a small huff of laughter before it was replaced with a scream of pain. Tony had to hold him up now, half of Peter was gone already, and he couldn’t dare to look. Just as Peter began to hug him tighter, Tony fell through him as his body disappeared.

There was a last desperate shout of “Mr. Stark!” before the deafening silence of being alone.

Falling to the ground, Tony did nothing to stop the blow of hitting the hard rock, he sat there frozen, he felt his chest get tight and his breathing get heavier.

He just watched Peter, someone who is practically his son, die in front of him. He couldn’t feel anything, except the tightness of where Peter’s arms were moments before, he tried to remember what had happened to cause everyone to disappear, but he can’t think of anything.

Tony let out a broken sob, before completely losing it, everyone he cares about gets hurt because of him. Tony could have sat there for days, between grieving and trying to figure out how to get home if he even had one, he didn’t even hear the sound of an engine or the footsteps behind him.

“Tony.” He knew that voice, he turned around and standing there was Steve Rogers.

Not caring about the events that happened between them the last time they were together, Tony ran forward into the other man's arms, sobbing into his chest, and leaning on him for support.

“Steve, he’s gone, Peter, he’s just a kid and now he’s dead and it’s all because of me.” Tony whimpered, he felt pathetic but his emotions were running wild.

It was enough to put Steve into tears also, remembering the pain of losing Bucky after he had just gotten him back, losing loved ones are part of a war, but it’s a part no one wants.

“I should never have brought him into this, he shouldn’t have been here.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, knowing this is what he needs right now, they can leave everything else for another time.

“None of this is your fault, be we need to do something about it. We need to kill Thanos, for them.” Steve said.

“Them?” Tony questioned.

“We lost many Tony, it wasn’t just you up here,” Steve stated.

“We lost T’Challa, Wanda, Sam, Vision, and Bucky..” Steve trailed off.

Tony knew the history of Bucky and Steve, they were told to everyone as childhood friends, but anyone that knew the two knew that it was so much more than that. Standing up straighter, Tony put an arm on Steve’s shoulder. “We’ve both lost, we do this for them.”

* * *

 They had spent a year planning of how to take Thanos down, during that time they found out a lot more people had disappeared than they thought. Tony went to tell May why Peter hasn’t come home yet, to comfort her, but there was no sign of her anywhere, and he only hoped that wherever she was, Peter was there with her. Pepper and Rhodey were still alive, and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve that, they truly kept him from going insane. It took longer than they care to admit, but finally what was left of the Avengers defeated Thanos, they used the time stone to bring back Doctor Strange, only he knew what to do to restore what once was.

“Thank you, Tony, I know how to fix this, but it may take some time."

"Is there any chance.." Tony trailed off, looking at Steve for help.

"Is there any chance the rest of us will come back?" Steve finished.

"There is a chance we can get everyone back, but only time will tell."

And just like that, he was gone and the other two men were left with nothing but each other and the hope that everyone would soon be back home.

They went back to the compound, there wasn't many of them left, but they all stuck together like glue ever since Thanos came.    

One of those most affected was Thor, he had already lost so much, losing Loki was one of the last straws. No matter the others' feelings against Loki, they all did their best to console him, but they could see the pain showing on his face. He was the one who had finally killed Thanos, and they were all glad he was the one to do it.

* * *

 

 Tony was jogging down the street with Pepper, trying to get his life back in order by creating a sense of normalcy, when he first heard it.

"Mr. Stark?" 

Stopping abruptly, Tony stood still, not wanting to turn around in case he was hearing things again. Looking at Pepper next to him, he saw her start to tear up. Knowing he had to look eventually, he tried to even out his breathing first before looking behind him, where he saw Peter Parker, standing there in his suit just like when he left.

"Kid." Is all Tony could get out before he was almost knocked over by Peter, who engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you." Tony choked out, "I'm so proud of you kid." 

"You did save me, you did, I'm back, I'm not going anywhere." 

Tony didn't want to let go of him, but he knew he had to.

"Are you hurt?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, where is everyone else?"

"Back at the compound, do you know if the others came back with you?"

"I... don't know, I can't remember much," Peter told Tony.

Pepper took this time to step forward and give Peter a hug of her own. She always had a soft spot for Peter.

After she pulled away, Tony called Happy to take them back to the compound.

As the car pulled up, Happy got straight out of the car and teared up at the sight of Peter, "Great, you're back." He joked.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Peter said as he ran over to hug him.

They finally got back into the car and made their way home.

They arrived at the compound only to see an amazing sight of the other Avengers' crowded around.

"Oh my god..." Tony whispered and basically jumped out of the car while it was still moving.

"Steve! Thor! Rhodey! Get out here!" He yelled as he ran up to the group.

"What is it, Tony?" Steve said as he opened up the door, "Could it not have waite-" 

Steve quickly shut his mouth when he saw what was waiting for him.

There was a quick flash and he was already in Bucky Barnes' arms, mouth against his. They broke apart and took a moment in each other's arms.

"I thought I lost you again." Steve cried out while clutching onto the other man.

"I told you punk, I'm with you till' the end of the line." Bucky told him, "Sam is back too."

Steve looked around before seeing Sam, and you could see the weight lifted off Steve's shoulders as he saw that the two most important people in his life were back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone seen my brother?" 

Everyone turned to look at the voice, and they saw Loki standing there.

Tony felt himself tear up seeing him, "He's in his room, you need to see him now, he thinks he has no one left." 

Loki gave him a nod, before making vanishing to where everyone would assume is to Thor.

There was a crack of lightning, and everyone knew that the two brother's had finally been reunited.

The compound was the loudest and happiest it had been in years.

Tony had never had a loving family growing up, but as he looked around now, he knew that he had found the family that he was meant to have.

 

 


End file.
